


Full Circle

by Ewals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Murphy Week, Trust, the 100 quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewals/pseuds/Ewals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few quotes that I elaborated on for Day 3 of Murphy Week, organised by @Jxhnmurphy on tumblr. The prompt was our favourite quote(s), so I wrote this.</p><p>-</p><p>Trust broken.</p><p>Pain eased.</p><p>So close.</p><p>Back in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

 

“ **_Bellamy, you really believe this crap?”_ **

He wanted to push Clarke aside and carry on with what he’d been doing before. But the whole camp was staring. Even Bellamy was watching Murphy with a sense of apprehension.

“We all heard you.” The words were like a blow. He had to take a moment to process the fact that Bellamy was siding with the Princess,that he thought Murphy was capable of murder. Murphy wanted to yell and shake him. _They were wrong!_ Why was that so hard to believe?

_Why didn’t Bellamy trust him like he trusted Bellamy?_

 

* * *

 

**“Bygones.”**

Murphy wasn’t proud of what he was about to do, but he knew that the past would haunt him until he made things right. And this was the only way he knew how to. He could see that this boy wasn’t going to be getting any better any time soon. Living through the sickness, watching as the teens around him died and survived, Murphy had noticed the signs of death. This was both the rectification of a horrible situation and the end of a terrible pain – for them both.

The body went limp beneath his hands. A sour taste was left in his mouth, but there was a lightness to his heart that hadn’t been there for some time now. Murphy’s burden had been halved and a sigh slipped between his lips. He’d been holding up the sky only moments before, trying to keep his world from crashing down around his ears and stop the traumatic experiences and memories from overwhelming him. And now Connor was there beside him, hands braced against the blue ceiling.

_The pain was already starting to lessen._

 

* * *

 

 

**_“So, do I get a gun now?”_ **

****A smirk lingered on Murphy’s lips, even when he was pushed roughly forward. His face stung with the movement, but the frustration he’d seen on Bellamy’s face was worth the mildly uncomfortable pain. He’d been through worse and was still standing. A laugh tingled in his throat, but he kept it to himself. Making _his Highness_  more agitated wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

-

**_Yeah, do I get a gun now?”_ **

The question echoed and Bellamy’s mouth was pressed into a thin line. “Yeah, something like that,” he dismissed vaguely. Murphy could practically see the gears turning in the other man’s head. He narrowed his eyes as Bellamy’s lips quirked upwards into a small smile. As the idea was put forward, Murphy was almost offended. Did they really think he was so useless and incapable that he had to be sat behind a tree tapping rocks together?

None of his arguments worked though. And Murphy found himself doing exactly as he’d been asked. Humiliation coloured his cheeks behind the dried blood. His skin was likely as red as the gore that was caked across his face. But Murphy’s mouth was set in a hard line and he remained attentive to the world around him. He couldn’t let his thoughts fly, not with Grounders so close, and especially not when he was  _luring them towards him_.

_At least he was part of the team again. He was getting there._

 

* * *

 

  
  


_**"Watch his back."** _

The gun arched through the air and Murphy was barely able to catch it. Surprise burnt through him, but the emotion was smothered before it had time to show in his expression. Bellamy's thoughts weren't easy to decipher, not with such a closed and guarded expression. But the weapon, cold and hard against Murphy's skin, was a gesture that he understood. Despite the fact that not long ago Bellamy would have threatened to kill him for so much as breathing wrong, there was now a gun in his hands.

A nod was all the response that Bellamy got. It was a 'thank you' much like the one he'd received for saving Bellamy's life.

_It was a gesture of trust._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this~ It sorta just happened to be honest. I wasn't really expecting to be able to do much with some quotes. But I think I did pretty well with a few of my favourite Murphy quotes!
> 
> I'll also be writing a drabble/fic for Day 5 and 7. Not sure about the other days.  
> Still not sure about Day 4 with the prompt being favourite episode. Day 6 is the moment I started liking Murphy and I don't think I actually know when it happened.
> 
> Anyway! If you wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr @pbandjmurphy. Feel free to shoot me drabble/fic prompts!


End file.
